Never Forgotten
by LissyGoode
Summary: Do you know the full story of Sirius Black? Very few do. He never talked about her, but she was always on his mind. Three stories of Sirius and his lost love. Inspired by a Marauders role play and one sentence in Order of the Phoenix.
1. Honey

Bata watched from the Huffellpuff table as Sirius Black slipped a jar into his pocket and stood up, clapping James Potter on the shoulder. They boys shared a knowing look before they both glanced over at her and smiled. Potter's arrogant smirk made him look like he was on the inside of a joke, but Sirius's was soft and sweet, beckoning her.

She watched as Sirius left the Great Hall, giving a glance back to her as he neared the door, before rounding a corner and disappearing from sight. Bata made a small excuse about have to go check on her things, but she could tell most of her friends didn't believe her. She and Sirius had been sharing glances and hidden kisses for the better part of three months, ever since they had gotten together a day before school started.

Bata had been waiting for this night, she knew what was coming, and apparently, so did her friends. As she hurried out of the Hall, her mind wandered back to the jar Sirius had nicked and she wondered if it had anything to do with what was going to happen. She hoped so. Bata's imagination had been drifting off all day, ever since she found the small square package in the pocket of her uniform.

She rounded the corner, her eyes searching in the dark, knowing he was there. Without a sound, Bata was pushed against the cold stone wall, lips sucking at the pulse in her neck. "Sirius," she whispered, letting her head fall back and giving him more room. His long black hair tickled where it brushed against her neck, and his hands were searching her body for something.

"Let's go," Sirius growled against the skin of her neck, his fingers finding the top buttons of her shirt and undoing them enough to see the top of her bra peak out. "Where'd ya get that?"

Bata blushed in the darkness and shrugged, "In town a few weeks ago…"

"Weeks? Babe, I've been neglecting you," he growled, kissing her needingly on the lips before pulling her down the hall.

...

Bata laid almost completely naked, save for the few straps of cloth the store had called underwear, staring up at the fully dressed Sirius Black. Her blue and purple hair fanned out around her head, coving the pillow of Sirius's bunk.

"You're so beautiful," Sirius whispered, kissing her softly and pulling the jar out of his pocket. Honey. She could see a little of the label in the candle light, but it was written in another language, German maybe. It was the good stuff; nothing cheep like in the bears her mom bought.

"What's that for?" Bata asked, watching as Sirius placed the honey on a table and started stripping. He kept his slacks and shirt on, the top few buttons undone so she could just get a look at his chest.

"For you. For _us_," he told her, climbing onto the bunk and straddling her. "Trust me, you'll love it."

Bata did trust him, but she couldn't see how the sticky-sweet syrup that was being poured over her stomach and chest had anything to do with tonight. Until he started licking it up. She shivered as his tongue pressed against her skin and her eyes closed. "Oh, Merlin, Sirius," Bata gasped, her hands grabbing at the bedding.

"Told ya you'd love it," he whispered in her ear before drilling honey down one of her legs. He licked it up slowly, his eyes staying on hers until he got to the strap of her underwear. "You look so sexy in these," he mumbled against her skin, "it's almost a shame to have to take them off…" Sirius's teeth tugged at the bow holding the thong on her hips, slowly working it loose. He let his teeth nip her flesh, causing her to moaned more and he could feel the heat radiating off her. Sitting up to straddle her again, Sirius pulled his shirt over her head and slid his wand from his pocket.

With the mutter of a few unheard words, Bata's arms were tied above her head by an invisible rope. Sirius smiled down at her, watching as her eyes followed his hands down to the zipper of his slacks. He removed his slacks and boxers, revealing his hard-on and making Bata gasped.

Somehow, she knew Sirius was going to be her first, although she wasn't his. He was far too skilled to be new at this, but the strange thing was, Bata was happy she wasn't his first. She felt that half of what made her ache for him was that he pressed all the right buttons.

Sirius dipped his finger into the honey jar and dabbed some on his lips before leaning in and kissing her, his body pressed right up against her's. The sweet taste of Sirius's lips almost distracted Bata from feeling him enter her, but only until she felt herself break.

Sirius's tongue darted into her mouth, covering up her screams and moans as he slowly thrust into her. After a few thrusts, the slow movement picked up and he was sliding in and out of her with ease. His lips fell to her neck where he bit and nipped as she moaned his name, his thrusts getting harder and faster.

He forced Bata's legs to wrap around him as he kissed between her breasts and found the string that kept the black lace bra on. "You're going to come," Sirius whispered as she clinched around him, his lips dusting light kisses on her chest, "I can feel it."

Bata tried to say something, but no words came to her mouth or mind, thankfully, he kissed her again, making her forget about trying to speak. Their tongues would around each other's and her body arched as she came, Sirius following a thrust after.

The invisible ropes on her wrists relaxed and she slid her hands down the rest on Sirius's back. He flipped them over so she was laying on top of him, her head on his chest.

"Sirius?" Bata asked softly, closing her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I can hear your heart," she told him, "It isn't lonely anymore."


	2. A Thousand Yeses

Sirius kissed along Bata's jaw, one of his hands massaging her breast, the other sliding between her legs. She shivered as he touched her softly, his fingers working they way through the wet cloth. "Merlin, Bata," he groaned, his lips falling down to pulse of her neck. "I love you."

"I-I love you, too," she whispered, trying to keep her voice even. She wanted to hold him, to touch him, but bother her arms and legs were tied, leaving her completely at his mercy. "I _want_ you."

Sirius chuckled, sitting up and looking down at her, "Patience, babe. All in good time." The look on Bata's face when he stopped touching her was so cute he just had to kiss her. "I want to talk to you, first."

The girl frowned, tugging on the invisible ropes, "Like this?"

"Yes," he whispered, trailing a finger down her side, she was so beautiful, spread out like his own personal sacrifice. After all the girls he had been with, this one little Huffellpuff had stolen his heart and never gave it back. It was almost an unfair exchange, her heart, trust and love all belong to him, and all this perfect girl got was a broken boy, stitched together by his friends.

"Bata," he whispered softly, "I want you to marry me."

"Yes," she said, not even having to think about it, "A thousand times, yes."

…

Bata stood in front of the mirror as Lily Evens fixed the white silk dress. It hugged her body before fanning out around her legs and cost more than a year's wage at the Muggle music store. She didn't have to work, she knew, but she liked it. Something Sirius never got. If it was up to him, she didn't have a doubt that they'd both be living in his bedroom.

"You look beautiful," Lily told her, drawing her out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"Come on," Bata laughed, "You're going to outshine me out there." She turned to fix her Maid of Honor's gold necklace so it hung straight down almost touching her grass green dress. Lily was the one who looked beautiful, who always looked beautiful, with her dark red hair pulled back in a twist and her bright green eyes sparkling.

Bata put a hand on Lily's stomach and smiled at the small movement she could feel. The baby was hardly noticeable under the puffed out cloth, but it would be due in a few weeks. "Have you picked a name?" She asked, turning back to look at the mirror, her hand finding her own stomach.

"If it's a boy, we're thinking about Harry," Lily said, walking behind Bata so she could fluff her hair and fix the veil. "If it's a girl, we want to name her after you."

Bata smiled at her, but froze as the wedding march started, nerves starting in. What if he didn't like the dress? Or if she tripped and fell? Lily pulled her to the doors of the sanctuary and all her worries fell away as she saw Sirius standing there.

She had been his since he saved her from the Whomping Willow first year, but now it was going to be official.

…

"Sirius," Bata scream as he entered her, pushing her up against the wall, the skirt of her dress was bunched up against her hips. He thrust into her hard, making a moan rip from her throat and her hails dig into his back. Sirius's lips found her's and they muffled her scream and moans as he carried her over to the bed.

He quickly undressed her, throwing the expensive dress into the corner of the room like it was nothing. And in his eyes, it was. The dress was just the wrapping paper on his present- his wife. That thought still surprised him, that someone would marry him. No, not just someone—her.

Bata's fingers started undressing Sirius as his lips found her neck. He was utterly amazing, and all her's. She wouldn't have to watch another woman take him, wouldn't have to pray every night that he would stay. They would be together forever, for always, for eternity. With that thought, she let him drag her back to bliss.


	3. Everything Must End

**N/A: I've been asked what sentence in the Order inspired me, this is it: "He was very good-looking; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance neither James's nor Harry's could ever have achieved, a girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed." **

Bata sat by the fire, letting it's heat dry her hair. She sighed contently, rubbing the bulge of her stomach. It was only another month or so before she'd get to hold her baby for real. The thought was still so new to her—_her_ baby. Of course, it was Sirius's baby as well, and boy, was he happy to be a father.

She had watched him fondle over his nephew, and godson, Harry for almost a year. Now the wait was almost over and they would get a child of their own. Beatle, they had decided, after their favorite Muggle band. Bea for short, if it was a girl. And, Merlin, Bata hoped it was.

A knock at the door woke Bata from her thoughts, and she slowly stood up, making her way to the front of the little cottage. Sirius had bought it as a birthday present for her and they used it as a little hide away when they wanted a vacation. It was used even more now, after You-Know-Who's rise in power. Only four other people knew where it was.

"Peter," Bata said sweetly as she opened the door. She had warmed up to most of Sirius's friends since they had started dating in 6th year, some faster than others, but the man who stood in front of her had always kept her uneased. "Sirius isn't home yet, I'm… not quite sure when he'll be back."

"I can wait," the mousey man said, pushing past her into the house. There was something odd about his behavior, more than usual.

"If you insist," Bata said softly, trying to put her finger on it. "I'll, um, would you like some tea and cake while you wait?" She asked, trying to put on her best hostess face while still in her robe and pajamas.

"Why not?" Peter shrugged, flopping onto one of the Victorian styled couches, and making Bata press her lips together as she watched the middle sink under the man's weight. "I'm famished."

Bata gave a tight smile before walking into the kitchen and placing a kettle on the stove. "Sirius is out with James and Lily tonight," she called as she looked through the ice chest for the cake Lily had made for the baby shower. Since there was just the two of them, a lot of cake had been left. "I was sure you knew. … Peter?" Bata asked, straightening up as she heard footsteps behind her. "I hope chocolate is okay, it's all we ha—" The woman turned and froze, the cake platter slipping from her hands and landing on the floor with a plop and a clatter.

"Good evening, Mrs. Black," the cold, snake-like voice said from the other end of the wand pointed at her. "I hope I'm not intruding."

Bata swallowed, her eyes darting from the wand, to the man in front of her, and then cloaked figures behind him. "Of course not, _Voldimort_," her voice had taken on a sudden chill and thoughts raced into her mind a thousand miles per second.

She was going to die. Her baby would die with her. But she would die looking into his eyes. Showing no fear at him or his name. She would die the proud wife of a Gryffendor.

"Where is the boy?" The tall, pail man asked, looking down at her through silted eyes, his voice calm and detached.

"Go to Hell," Bata growled, before her eyes slipped over his shoulder. From where she stood, she could see the front entryway, and she could see her husband's friend trying to sneak out. _To get help_, she tried to convince herself in the second, _to get someone to help me._

That small bubble of hope popped as the man was forced back inside, screaming, "I know! I'll tell you!"

The woman's heart dropped as the evil lord in front of her smiled a blood curdling grin and she dripped the ring in her finger tightly as as he spoke the last words she'd ever hear.

"_Avada Kedavra."_

…

"You'll never guess what Harry did today," Sirius laughed, walking into his wife's house. He always considered it her house, even though they both lived there. He had bought it to make her happy, and let her pick out everything from the wall color to the furniture to what flowers they grew outside.

His first clue that something was wrong was when she didn't answer, but of course that was a lie. An hour before he had felt a pinch in his heart, like something happened. The last time he had a feeling like that was before they had gotten married and were still in school, he had found Bata crying in his bed in the Gryffendor dorm. That had been the first baby they lost.

Sirius Black told himself that nothing was wrong, that his wife had gone to bed early, that their baby was fine. But as he entered the front room, he knew. He could see. His wife laid in the kitchen, slumped against a still open refrigerator. Her eyes were open and unseeing with her body crumbled on the ground.

"No," the man whispered, running to his wife and falling to his knees, "No, no, Bata, look at me. Please, baby…"

Sirius sat by his wife's body for a long time, silent tears falling to the floor. He kept his hands wrapped around her's not wanting to let go. It had been nearly three hours when a though struck him. "James…"

Sirius jumped to his feet, slipping his wife's ring off her finger and into his pocket. He would come back for the rest later. He would plan the grandest funeral ever, but right then he had to get to his best friend.

…

He was too late. Both James and Lily were dead. Looking down at the child in his arms, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to run away. Leave this whole thing behind. Take Harry and move to America, or Canada, or somewhere no one could find them.

But what kind of man would he be if he ran? What kind of life would his godson have if Sirius kept him locked away? That was the coward's way out.

He wrapped the baby in a blanket and sent him to the only person he could trust at this moment, the only person he knew could take good care of his best friend's child. Dumbledor would know what to do from there.

Sirius hurried back to his wife, leaving James and Lily together in their home, but when he got back to the cottage all he could see was orange and red flames, licking up the wood walls. A man stood with his back to him, also watching the flames. A man he knew. A man he had been friends with.

"Murderer," Sirius growled, lunging at the man and turning dog mid air. Before he made contact, a force threw him back. Dazed, Sirius watched as Peter Pettigrew's finger fell to the ground.

"Sorry mate, everything must end," the mace said before giving a luitic snicker and turning into a rat.

The words echoed many times in Sirius's head before he gathered enough strength to run. _Everything must end._


End file.
